predstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Wretches and Kings
There’s a time when the operation of the machine becomes so odious, makes you so sick at heart, that you can’t take part; you can’t even passively take part, and you’ve got to put your bodies upon the gears and upon the wheels, upon the levers, upon all the apparatus, and you’ve got to make it stop. And you’ve got to indicate to the people who run it, to the people who own it, that unless you’re free, the machine will be prevented from working at all. These words ran passionately through Hakel's head as if he was replaying a song in his mind. The words gave him strength, so much so that he suddenly felt an overload of power explode through his body. Blastoise exploded out of its Pokeball, ripping a white light throughout the room. The Grunts around them laughed confidently making it seem like they were going to win the fight they were about to win. “Are you sure you can take all of us?” One of the grunts all the front line asked, stepping forward with a Pokeball in hand. “Because right now, it doesn't seem like you can win.” “You know what?” Hakel asked, leading the team of heroes behind him. “Didn't you hear about us yet?” “Oh yeah, we heard about you punks before. The more you discover about us, the more you try to destroy us at once!” “Please, there's not shit we can't run when our guns unload. Plus, you guys don't make a move unless my people say so.” Hakel said, as the others on his side took out their Pokeball's as well, ready for a pretty big fight. “We got everything out of control with you bastards. Now, if you want to keep talking, stand there just like that while my team and I, beat your asses!” “Bring it, if you want it so much kid! You talk a lot of game but yet you don't know... your winning streak is about to end right here, right now.” The Grunt said, acting as if he was stronger than he really was. “Please, you bastards are trying to save face with your shit talking. We're the flame and you're the shit we piss on when the flames ignite!” Hakel said, confidently, his eyes glowing light blue. “We're about to take control! Let's go if you're ready!” “Any day, everyday, kid! Team Rocket, attack!” The grunts roared in a blast of sound, not phasing any of the heroes at all. All the grunts threw their Pokeball's at the heroes, as Hakel pointed at the Pokemon coming his way. “Blastoise, Hydro Pump! I don't want to see anyone else get hurt!” Hakel shouted as Blastoise sent two gargantuan waves of water that combined as they met in the middle making an even larger one that violently tore through Team Rocket's Pokemon, throwing them through the back wall. Blastoise got ready once more, standing in place as the heroes through their Pokemon out as well. “Go, Gyara!” Red shouted calling out his Gyrados that stood high above the remaining Team Rocket Grunts. “Gyara, Hyper Beam!” Gyara opened its mouth and sent a blast of orange energy that made an explosion so large that covered everyone and everything in a five mile radius in its aftermath. The heroes went sailing away from the original area only to smash through a few buildings that were above ground. The Team Rocket Grunts and the heroes stood back seeing that Machine, Yellow, and Kusa were back on their side. “Hakel, we can go full on them now right?” “Don't be absurd, Red,” Hakel said, turning back to him with his eyes still glowing bright blue. “We're going to send so much static and fire onto them that they won't know who they were since before they were born. We're not just going to beat on them harder, we're going to annihilate the fact that they ever stepped up to us.” “That's what I'm talking about, Hakel!” Red shouted, calling back his Gyrados. “Go, Lax!” His Snorlax ripped out of its white light appearing in front of Red, growling in triumph. “Do you punks still think you can defeat us?” The same Team Rocket Grunt asked, looking at the destroyed Celadon City. “Look what you've done to Celadon City. You may have killed your own friends to take us down.” “It doesn't matter, you bastards.” Artie said, stepping forward. “We're not afraid of death and we knew that Gyara's Hyper Beam would destroy EVERYTHING in site. It was simply all just for conquest over you bastards. Besides, we move faster than you do!” “And,” Green said, throwing her Horsea into battle. “What's more... Everyone of us are at the front of the attack between the contract to protect this world and contact of us between our Pokemon. You can never stop us, no matter you do!” “She's got that right, Team Rocket.” Machine said, as Rich helped him up to the front of the attack. “I was just thinking... If we don't beat you bastards down here and now, the MACHINE will be prevented from working.” Hakel looked over to Machine, as those words boomed through his head once more. Machine snickered at him realizing that either he or Yellow had said that to him. Those words, for whatever reason, got him pumped. Machine had unlocked something strange inside his body but as the wind blew past them, whipping past their hair and clothes, Team Rocket laughed in still confidence. “What's so funny?” Rich asked as Kusa and Yellow also stepped up to the front line of the attack. “You speak of justice with your words and your actions but no matter what happens to us, you'll be the ones to accept our fate!” “You know what, bitch?” Yellow asked, taking out her Pokeball. “How about you shut the hell up and take this! Come out, Zappy!” Yellow released her Zapdos into the battlefield, suddenly, as the sky began to open up around them. Lightning flashed in front of Team Rocket, sending a few them into a crisp, and others into bit of a shock. Rain also began to pour down from the sky, ripping through their hearts as if a heavy electric guitar rift was tearing at them from the inside. It was beginning to fuel and Team Rocket looked just as determined as the heroes were to defeat each other. This would be a fight to the finish, depending on who and how they made their moves. “This shit is tedious...” Machine said, as Rich let him stand on his own. “Let's do this because no matter what you do... The people down low will push the people up top and never again bend to your will! Kanto will soon be free of your evil! Go, Ninetales!” Ninetales appeared out of his Pokeball, growling angrily at Team Rocket. “You will never beat us! We are Team Rocket and much too large to be defeated! Accept your defeat where you stand! Team Rocket, attack once more and don't hold back this time!” The grunt ordered as Team Rocket threw all they could at the heroes. “Green, now!” Blue shouted, tossing his Pokeball up into the air. “Horsea, Smokescreen!” Green shouted as Horsea blew a cloud of black smoke from its mouth so large that it covered the heroes before Team Rocket's Pokemon could even get close to them. “That won't stop us! We are fear untold!” The grunt shouted as their massive arsenal Pokemon landed into the smoke. However, as they blew it away, all the Pokemon saw random puddles. “Where the hell did they go?” “Thunder, now!” Red, Rich, and Hakel shouted as three gigantic volts of electricity slammed on top of a few of the Team Rocket members, increased in power by the rain caused by Yellow's Zappy. The Team Rocket members fell to the ground as Red's Pika, Hakel's Pikachu, and Rich's strange dark aura made Pikachu dropped down in front of them. “Damn it...” The grunt said as Team Rocket's Pokemon turned around and charged for the three Pikachu's. As they did, Red's Lax popped up out of the ground and gave each of the Pokemon a giant uppercut, dropping them all to the ground. “Clefairy, metronome!” Artie and Green shouted, as both of their Pokemon disappeared in a flash. They reappeared in front of Team Rocket and released a gigantic explosion of green energy sending each member flying backwards. They weren't done yet, though. “Hidden Power, alright!” The Team Rocket members came back at the Clefairy but right before they could touch them, Machine's Sandslash tore through their members easily. “Understand now, Team Rocket?” Yellow asked, dropping to the ground with her Zapdos. “You can't beat us, no matter what you do.” “That's what you think! Get with the combat, kiddies!” The grunt shouted as their Pokemon got back up, throwing Snorlax through the air, somehow. “ATTACK! FINISH THEM!” “I don't think so! Ninetales!” Machine shouted as Blue called out his Charizard. “Double Flamethrower!” Blue and Machine shouted as Machine's Ninetales and Blue's Charizard sent a double dose of flame at their Pokemon, knocking them back down, all at once, burning them to a crisp. “Impressive, teamwork, all of you.” A familiar female voice said as they turned around. It was Kris Darchart once more with her new teammates, Raion Susamajii and Lt. Surge. “You took those grunts down without much trouble. Can you take us down as well?” “You won't stop the kings from destroying the wretches like you three!” Hakel said, as Lt. Surge laughed at him. “It's funny to see you kids try and defeat us with your... army you've got there.” Lt. Surge said, hitting his palm against his forehead. “Silly? We just took most of your army and your main base. What more could we destroy?” Blue asked. “Oh yeah, you three.” “Heh, grunts?” Rai asked, thinking he was actually giving those members some credit. “You actually think those wouldn't have a problem for ANYONE else?” “Actually, we do.” Kusa said, as she appeared behind them with Erika by her side. “How the hell...” Kris asked, turning around quick only for the three of them to suffer a powerful vine whip to the face. She, Lt. Surge, and Rai slammed against a few trees. When they got back up, Kusa stood next to her Venasaur, who had recently evolved from an Ivysaur. “If it wasn't for the help of the Erika and the Celadon City townsfolk, we wouldn't have been to do anything we just did.” Kusa stated. “We decided to join these 'kids' forces. Because, as it seems, they're the only way to stop you freaks!” Erika shouted, as the townsfolk began to encircle the Triad of Elites. “The people of Celadon City are tired of you and your team trying to take us down. They want to become free and the only way they're going to be able to do that is if we defeat you three right here and right now!” Kris, Rai, and Lt. Surge whom expected to get this fight over with were now faced with a problem. The townsfolk and the heroes stood around them, ready to beat them and stop them from escaping, no matter what. “You think you have us cornered! Well, not with... Dragonite!” Rai shouted calling out his signature Pokemon out to the battlefield. It was so fast, no one expected what would happen next. Dragonite brushed its wings against the ground, sending a high pressured wind at everyone. The heroes and the townsfolk were tossed backwards, but this wasn't the end of their assault. “Dragonite, destroy this ENTIRE TOWN! HYPER BEAM!” Rai's Dragonite opened its entire mouth and began to flap its wings. Rai, Lt. Surge, and Kris all jumped on its back as a large ball of orange energy kept growing larger and larger between its teeth. Machine and Yellow held each other as they literally felt their lives flash in front of their eyes. They could feel their lives slowly fade away with each time the blast grew in size. Machine had to do something. So, he took out his Pokeball and released his Charizard. He kissed Yellow's lips passionately and then said, “Don't forget me, Yellow.” “What?” Yellow asked as Machine jumped onto the back of his Charizard. “Machine, Machine, no! What are you doing?” Hakel and Kusa ran up to her as they stared into the sky as Dragonite had gained a Hyper Beam that was large enough to wipe out anyone. But, Machine figured, if he took the blast head on with his Charizard, he would be able to save everyone from being destroyed. Machine's Ninetales and Sandslash, who he hadn't called back yet stood there, whining painfully for their trainer to return. Unfortunately, his theory was exactly. Charizard and Machine charged directly at Dragonite, who had released the blast violently. “Charizard, charge! GO!!!!” Machine and Charizard smashed into the Hyper Beam and took the full brush of the attack, sending a large explosion through the air, ripping through the wind itself around them. It sent an even bigger ripple of air back at Dragonite and the ones who were on his back. They were sent flying far away from Celadon City, not expecting Machine to do something so foolish. When things could be seen, no one could sense Machine or his Charizard anywhere around here. The Hyper Beam had annihilated him, in a single flash of light. As Yellow realized that the one person she had ever truly loved had died, tears began raining down her face uncontrollably as she shouted into the sky as loud as she could, “MACHINE!!!!!!!” Category:Chapters Category:Red Star Chapters